


Nie puszczaj mojej dłoni

by Afuś (Afusiek)



Series: Mozaika [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afusiek/pseuds/Afu%C5%9B
Summary: Zaufaj mi… i… nie puszczaj mojej dłoni, proszę.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Mozaika [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851895
Kudos: 1





	Nie puszczaj mojej dłoni

Maszerowaliśmy długo, od paru godzin, jednak dopiero teraz byliśmy w stanie dostrzec miasto w oddali. Chłopak, który do tej pory kurczowo trzymał się mojej dłoni, zatrzymał się, spojrzał na mnie dość niepewnie, po czym zrobił parę kroków w tył. Bał się. Łzy spływały po jego policzkach, pewnie jeszcze pamiętał, co ostatnio nas tu spotkało.

— Zaufaj mi… i… nie puszczaj mojej dłoni — szepnąłem — teraz nic nam nie grozi.

Odwrócił wzrok, najwidoczniej przez chwilę myślał. Otworzył lekko usta, jak gdyby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak po chwili je zamknął. Z udawanym zaciekawieniem przyglądał się swoim butom, unikał odpowiedzi. Wytrwale czekałem, ale nawet moje pokłady cierpliwości kiedyś się kończą.

— Proszę…? — Stałem przed nim z wyciągniętą ręką w jego stronę. Otarł zbyt długi rękawem łzy. Gdy, po długim zamyśleniu, znów splótł nasze palce, powoli ruszyliśmy.

— Wiesz… teraz nikt nas nie zobaczy… Poza tym…i tak jesteśmy martwi, teraz już nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. — Uśmiechnąłem się do niego blado. On jedynie odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— W takim razie... nie puszczaj mojej dłoni. — Tym razem na jego twarzy pojawił się szczery, promienny uśmiech. Popędził w stronę miasta, ciągnąć mnie za sobą.

Gdy spacerowaliśmy po mostach rozciągającymi się nad miastem, wszystko w dole wydawało się tak błahe. Zakorkowane ulice, tłumy ludzi i nasze martwe, wciąż tulące się ciała, leżące w kałuży krwi na samym środku parku nie miały znaczenia. Śmierć uwolniła nas od życia w ciągłym strachu. Teraz nikt nie może skrzywdzić nas za to, jacy jesteśmy.


End file.
